Drawing graph labels in a clear and understandable fashion alongside elements of a graph has proven to be challenging. Using traditional approaches, labels can compete with other graph elements for drawing space creating occlusion and ambiguity problems. Furthermore, determining optimal locations for the labels can be algorithmically intractable, often requiring intense computational effort. The problem is especially apparent for labels of extended size or length. Accordingly, methods for visualizing graph labels in a clear and computationally efficient manner are required.